Frogs & Princes
by lillybang
Summary: Sasuke's back and is ordered by Tsunade to attend a night of speed dating in order to revive the Uchiha clan and bring more prized Sharingan users to Konoha. But who ever said that the Prince couldn't have a Prince of his own?


**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me.  
>YAY! More SasuSai! Un-beta'd.<p>

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>After 4 long years fighting a senseless and bloody war, the Fourth Great Shinobi War had finally received its curtain call. Thousands of lives had consequently been lost and as much as Naruto had anticipated the war could only end with Sasuke's death. Or so he though. As the prophecies had foreseen the battle between Naruto and Sasuke, the battle between good and evil had been the final move in the war – and it was the winning move. Despite the acquisition of Itachi's eyes (which in a strange series of events had been rejected from Sasuke's body) he had engaged Naruto in a battle in which they both should have died. Both were mortally injured and with the fall of the Akatsuki immediately after Sasuke's defeat and were rushed back to their native Hidden Village.<p>

After several hours of intensive surgery carried out by Tsunade herself, both Naruto and Sasuke had started to show signs that they were on the road to recovery. As Naruto was the holder of the Kyubi, he only stayed in Konoha Hospital for a little under two weeks as the great chakra beast inside of him gave him the ability for his body to regenerate more quickly. However Naruto's recovery could only be described as the polar opposite of his Uchiha contemporary. Sasuke's recovery seemed more like a long-shot, after leaving surgery he had been in one continuous coma which raised alarm if he would ever awake. All Naruto could feel was guilt. He had tried so hard to make Sasuke to conform to his ideas, that life as a missing-nin was essentially a death sentence and that whilst he was on that long road of abandonment all that waited for him was death. He had often thought about leaving Sasuke, allowing him to be free to do as he chose. But how could he ever let someone he cared about throw their life away? He saw Sasuke as friend and not only as a friend, but also as a brother. After two months of hospitalisation Sasuke awoke. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi had all been waiting for two months for Sasuke to awake when the day finally arrived.

At first his onyx coloured eyes opened slowly before shooting open quickly. He began kicking and screaming and breathing heavily as his restraints kept him bound to his bed. His old team watched with distress as a team of medical nins rushed into his room and injected him with a sedative.

"Why did he do that?" Sakura cried as she wept into Naruto's shoulder.

Kakashi moved hesitantly towards Sasuke, still weary that he could wake up at any moment and try to kill them all, "I'm not sure," he said.

Naruto embraced Sakura, "It was like he had been in a nightmare."

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>When Sasuke woke up for the second time in two months it was in a cold, damp cell in the Konoha Police department. Sasuke let out a groan as he rolled over, a small leak in the roof gently dripping the tiniest drops of water onto his porcelain skin. He looked up and muttered his deceased brother's name, "Damn you Itachi! You knew that your eyes would reject themselves from my body."<p>

A key rattled in the lock for his cell, the sound of heels clicking accompanied with a familiar sophisticated smelling perfume.

"Uchiha Sasuke," she said as she moved closer towards the prisoner.

Sasuke's heart began to beat harder, faster, "Yes."

"Uchiha Sasuke, I have a proposition for you," she said. The woman was able to be seen clearly by Sasuke, it was Tsunade.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes up at the blonde Hokage, reminding her of their past hostilities, "What kind of proposition?"

She placed a hand on her hip as two other shinobi entered the cell and flicked the light switch which illuminated a single rightful dangling precariously by a few wires on the ceilings, "You have two options. You can either agree to my proposition or you can spend the rest of your miserable damned life living in the cell. The choice is yours."

Sasuke sighed heavily, "Fine, I agree."

Tsunade clapped her hands with glee, "Marvellous! Fetch Sasuke some clean clothes, smart clothes and escort him to the bathroom."

"Tsunade! What exactly did I agree to?"

"Where would the fun be in telling you?" she said with a grin as the two Chuunin led Sasuke out of his cell.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>After washing and dressing in the suit provided by Tsunade, he had been instructed to attend some sort of function in the basement of the Hokage building. He wearily entered the lift and loosed his red tie; he hadn't worn a suit since the clan massacre. His palms had started sweating and his heart rate quickened. "What exactly is Tsunade's proposal?" he muttered to himself as the lift jumped slightly, he had reached the basement.<p>

The cold, heavy metal doors slid open slowly and Sasuke could hear a muffled mix of voices and music coming from the ballroom. The hallways leading to the main ballroom were dimly lit; red carpets lined the floor with creamed coloured walls. He flung the doors open revealing a sea of females from the village all in formal evening attire. He walked slowly down the red carpeted stairs as all on the eyes in the room wandered onto Sasuke.

"Oh my God! Is that _him_?"

"Yes, it's _him_."

"My God, he's so handsome!"

"He is definitely _my_ Prince."

When the Uchiha reached the bottom of the stairs he was greeted by the Hokage, wearing a red maxi dress that showed a generous helping of her cleavage. Sasuke scowled at her.

"What exactly is going on here?" he asked with his arms crossed angrily across his chest.

"Sasuke, Sasuke. You agreed to all of this," she replied with a warm smile.

"I didn't know what I was agreeing to!"

Tsunade curled her lip, "I suppose I better tell you then. In exchange for your release you agreed to find a partner to aid the revival of the Uchiha clan," she said as she grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

After taking a sip she said, "We need more Sharingan users in the village if we are to remain great."

"So all this, is speed dating? And what if I say no?"

"You will be heading straight back to your cell and shall never be released if you do not comply with my request," she shuffled towards him, nudged him playfully at a small brunette sat alone at the bar.

"Lots of pretty ladies here tonight, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Can we just get this over with?"

Tsunade hooked her arm around Sasuke's and led him towards a small booth in the corner of the ballroom. She pulled away the velvet separator which revealed two mahogany chairs and a small mahogany table with a single red rose sitting in a skinny vase that stood beside a single white candle. Sasuke sat down on one of the chairs when Tsunade brought in his 'first date'.

She beamed a smile at him across the candle light and blushed subtly, "I'm Aiko."

Sasuke rubbed his temple, "I am Uchiha Sasuke," he replied stoically.

He noted that she had a reasonably pale face, dark brown eyes were framed by her dark lashes and a blood red was painted upon her cheeks. She looked at Sasuke with affection, he wondered if she was aware that 7 years ago he had abandoned the village and joined a notorious criminal organisation.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Sasuke frowned, "Why?"

"I was staring," she replied.

Sasuke fell back into his chair, "Whatever."

The girl stood up and moved towards Sasuke, setting herself down in his lap. Her dress, like her lipstick, was a deep red and grazed against her knees, "That's what I love about you," she said as her fingers danced on his chest.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, "What?" he replied angrily.

"That you don't care!" she screamed in pleasure. She engaged him in a kiss, violently pulling on his lips until he pushed her away.

Tsunade rushed into the booth and saw Aiko down on the floor, "Next please," Sasuke growled.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>The next girl seemed slightly less insane (and Sasuke used the word 'insane' very loosely) she had a short bob of red hair that bounced around whenever she moved her head. Fittingly, her name was Akane.<p>

"So…what do you like to do in your spare time, Sasuke-kun?" she asked as Sasuke simply stared at the candle that flickered away quietly on the table that separated them.

"I have no interests or hobbies," he said without looking at Akane.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun there must be something that interests you."

"Killing," he said as he looked up from the candle and straight into her light brown eyes. She faced was completed washed with a white look of terror.

"Killing?" she repeated.

"Yes. I'm deadly serious."

She looked down at her wrist, pretended she was wearing a watch and ran out of the room.

Tsunade poked her head around the velvet curtain.

"What the hell?" she said as Sasuke blew out the candle.

"I'm done with this," he growled.

"I don't think so mister!"

She disappeared for a moment and brought back another girl with a sickly sweet tone she said, "Sasuke-kun this is Miyu-chan."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat back down in his chair, snapped his fingers above the candle (and used a small fire justu) to relight the candle.

Unlike the other girls Miyu seemed less interested in Sasuke than he was of her. She fashioned her golden blonde hair in a boyish bob and was wearing a deep green dress to match her eyes. A silence lingered in the room.

Miyu sighed which aroused Sasuke's attention, "What?"

"You seem as if you don't wish to be here," Sasuke said.

She cocked her head back, "You could say that. My parents wanted this."

"So you're saying that I'm not good enough for you?" Sasuke replied defensively.

"You abandoned the village and joined a criminal organisation, you're not exactly going to be nominated for citizen of the year," she said looking him straight in the eye.

Sasuke blew out the candle, "I don't like wasting my time on picky bitches like you," he said as she pushed away the velvet curtain.

As he headed back towards the staircase, Tsunade grabbed his arm, "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Sasuke violently yanked his arm out of her grasp, "Fuck it. I don't care anymore. You can lock me up again but you'll have to catch me." And with a puff of smoke the Uchiha was gone.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke materialised on the roof of the Hokage building, a cool summer's breeze graced through his long onyx coloured hair. A full moon shone beautifully above the village and the stars in the night sky glowed like fireflies. He noticed a shadowy figure stood by the railings, Sasuke walked towards him, it was Sai.<p>

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes," replied Sasuke as he stood beside Sai overlooking the village.

"Did you find her?" Sai asked.

"What?" Sasuke asked turning to Sai.

"Your princess, the one who will help you revive the Uchiha clan."

Sasuke bit his lip, "No."

Sai turned to Sasuke, "Oh."

"I don't think I'm prince material," Sasuke said.

"I don't believe in the frog and prince fairytale either," replied Sai.

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair, "Sai, do you believe in 'the one'?"

Sai furrowed his brows, "Perhaps. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know."

"I believe in frogs and princes," Sasuke added.

Sai blushed, "I knew I would find my prince one day."

Their bodies moved slowly closer together, close enough so that they could hear the other's heart beating. With closed eyes their lips met as their fairytale was only just beginning.

* * *

><p><span>Notes:<span>  
>Akane: means "deep red"<br>Aiko: means "love/affection child"  
>Miyu: means "beauty + gentlesuperior"


End file.
